Christmas Left Behind, and Found
by Danny Anime Girl
Summary: Sam is having a hard time this Christmas and who is there to comfort her but everyones fav ghost boy himself! It's fluffy and funny and it's oneshot it's also five pages long in word DannyXSam and some ghost humor so READ IT! and sorry it's late...


This was suppost to be a cute little one shot but it ended up being a cute BIG one shot... sorry.... anyway I'm a little late with this sorrry -.- and for all he people who was reading my other story 'How I Met Danny Phantom' I'M SOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN LIKE 6 FRICKEN MONTHS!!!!! Major writers block soooo sorry and I AM NOT DEAD!!!!! Reapeat: I AM NOT DEAD!!!!!!! Please don't kill me please please don't I beg you *Puppy dog eyes* please send me sugjestion for endingthe story cause I justcant do this AHHHHHHHHHH *Going Crazy!*

Disclaimer: DO I FRICKEN LOOK LIKE BUTCH HARTMAN TO YOU!?

* * *

Christmas Left Behind, and Found

Sam went up to her room she was going to bed early today she has woken up at 1:00 AM and she couldn't get back to sleep, so now after school she was beet she got into bed and snuggled into the covers it was so warm and cozy in there she fell asleep peacefully. Then when she opened her eyes and looked at her clock it was 1 AM again!

'This was going to be horrible.'

Sam threw the covers off of her and got out of bed she looked outside it had snowed while she was sleeping. Sam didn't feel like going back to sleep cause she knew she couldn't, so she went down stairs. When she got to the bottom step she looked up and her stomach tightened the Christmas Tree was set up and there where ornaments on it.

She looked to the fire place the stockings where all hung in a row, she looked around the whole house, it was clean and there was more room to walk around in.

Sam looked at her feet her heart was hurting, her family set up Christmas without her they didn't even bother to wake her up. The house had a warm feeling and it smelled nice but Sam couldn't feel any of the warmth she had slept through her family's Christmas decorating and now it was 1 AM in the morning and she was alone standing by the beautifuly decorated Christmas tree.

Sam's family had started celebrating Christmas two years ago thanks to Sam's begging. But since her family was rich so they didn't do any of the decorating and then when they do, do it, Sam was left out. Her family didn't understand her at all she wanted a warm home like Danny's or Tucker's but she just felt cold. It was as if they had all gotten up Christmas morning and opened presents without her.

Sam felt a tear run down her cheek she hadn't cried in years. Sam slowly went to the couch and sat down she slumped over with her elbows on her legs. Sam was so hurt right now that she didn't notice a certain ghost suddenly appear.

"S-Sam?"

She heard someone say. Her head shot up and saw her ghost friend floating in the air a few feet from her.

"Danny?"

Sam said she quickly wiped her cheeks and stared at him. He floated over to the couch and sat down.

"What's wrong?"

He asked his green eyes boring into her. She looked down.

"Nothing they j-just set everything up without me b-but I-I don't c-care."

Sam's usual steady voice was shaking. She felt so alone and… cold. Then Danny hugged her he just leaned over and gave her a hug it wasn't really a hug since Sam was just sitting there.

"It's ok Sam."

Danny said quietly Sam shivered. Danny realized that his ghost body was probably freezing so he changed back to himself. Sam relaxed and leaned into him. She felt her silent tears slow down and Danny wiped them away with his thumb. Sam was so alone a few minutes ago and now she was relaxed in her best friend's arms she began to feel the warmth of the house and she noticed the beautiful smells of all the incents around her. Her breathing slowed down and she stopped her silent sniffling. Danny didn't let her go he just held her for what seemed like hours. Then he realized that she was asleep he smiled as he looked at her peaceful face. Danny took her in his arms and stood up he didn't dare change to his ghost form for fear of waking her so he lifted off the ground with much difficulty. It wasn't as easy as flying while he was a ghost but he had gotten the hang of this trick just a few months ago so he was sure he wouldn't fall. He flew up to Sam's black room and set her in her bed he wrapped her up in her blankets and stroked her cheek with his finger she was so beautiful when she slept. Danny took one last look at her and flew off but not before leaving something for Sam for when she awoke.

Sam woke up the next morning she sat up in her bed and rubbed her eyes then she realized she was holding something in her hand she looked at it, it was a piece of paper wrapping something. She opened the paper and saw a ring fall out she read the note on the paper:

Dear: Sam I hope your ok now you looked pretty upset last night. Well I came over to give you your ring back because you left it at my house last week before we fought that ghost and you never picked it up so I thought that I would deliver it so hear ya go. And thanks for making me feel better to because I have to deal with my parents fighting about Santa so I was pretty down to, so thank you a lot I'll see you later gimme a call.

With Love:

Danny

PS: if ya wanna come over and help decorate my house you can we are decorating it today so you'd better hurry, and invite Tucker to if you wanna.

Sam stared at the paper she was sure that she had dreamed what happened last night but here was proof it was real she felt fuzzy inside and she smiled. She looked at her clock it was 10:00 AM, so she got up and got into the shower the warm water felt good.

After she was done she got out and picked out a long red sweater with black fluff on it and put it on with black leggings, with her signature black boots of course. She put her long black hair in a ponytail. She was on the road in about a minute. Tuckers house was in-between Danny's and hers so she went up to the door and knocked.

Tucker opened the door looking very sleepy.

"Yah?"

He asked sounding drunk.

"Tucker! Wake up!"

Sam snapped her fingers in front of his face.

"Hu?"

He looked up and blinked.

"Oh hi Sam, sup?"

He smiled.

"Danny invited you and I over to his house to decorate get your cloths on!"

Tucker looked down at his robe.

"But this is comfortable." He whined.

Sam sighed.

"Get on your fricken cloths, Tucker or I'm going to leave you!"

She started to turn.

"Wait just a sec."

Tucker slammed the door and Sam heard footsteps moving away then coming back hurriedly he opened the door again Sam had her arms crossed in front of her.

"Heh… sorry." He said and moved out of the way "Uh, come in?"

"U-hu." Sam looked at him and stepped into his house.

"You can just sit on the couch and I'll be down in a sec." Tucker said and ran upstairs. Sam chuckled to herself she wondered if Tucker was always this brain dead in the morning. Tucker came back down in about ten minutes he was wearing a yello sweater and thick cargo pants and he replaced his Barret with a red Beanie (they are pretty warm). Sam stood up.

"Took ya long enough." Sam remarked Oh shut up. Tucker said and got his coat on. "Come on." He said.

"Lets go" Sam opened the door and walked out. Tucker came after and closed the door behind him.

"Race ya." Sam said and took off towards Danny's house.

"HEY!" Tucker yelled and ran after his friend Sam laughed and ran faster.

"This is so not fair!" Tucker yelled.

Sam reached Danny's front door and turned around Tucker came up and bent over panting.

"Tha- that w-was so not fuh-funny!" Sam laughed.

Tucker glared at her and put his hands in the snow he picked up a ball of it and rubbed it on his face.

"Oh man that's better!" He said.

"Tuck your pathetic."

"Yah I know." Tucker said and walked up front steppes Sam turned and knocked. Danny opened the door.

"Hey guys!" He said. "Sup?"

"I just beat Tucker again." Sam said and walked in.

"Well she had a head start..." Tucker mumbled.

Danny walked into the kitchen and got out three glasses.

"So who want cookies and milk?" He asked.

"Sure." Sam said

"Yah." Tucker added.

Danny poured the milk and took out a plate of cookies. He set them on the round table and gave them all glasses.

"Thanks." Sam said. She took a cookie and dipped it into the milk.

"Hey Jazz." Danny said as Jazz walked in.

"Good morning Danny." Jazz said and took a cookie. "Mom and dad, are in the OP Center getting the Christmas Decorations out, they'll be down in a sec."

"Great!" Danny said.

They spent the whole morning decorating the Christmas tree. Sam was having so much fun with it she nearly forgot about her own family. Nearly.

The whole morning was all about laughter and happiness. Everyone was having a great time. Tucker didn't even take out his PDA the whole time. After they were all done with the tree they set upon decorating the rest of the house.

Danny used his ghost powers to hang things that went up higher out of everyone's sight of course. After a lot of hard work every one retired to the kitchen for a treat.

"I'll be right back." Sam said she walked out of the kitchen and went to the living room she looked around at all of their hard work and sighed.

"What are ya doing?" Danny asked from in the doorway.

"Hu?" Sam turned around. "Oh I was just… Ya know looking around." She said.

"We all did a good job hu?" Danny asked.

"Yah we did." Sam agreed.

She walked over to Danny in the hallway.

"and thanks for my ring back." She said. "I wondered where I put it."

"You're welcome." Danny smiled.

Sam really wanted to say 'thanks for comforting me' but she just couldn't get the words past her lips.

It was a little awkward so Sam let her eyes wonder around the room she stopped as she spied something above her head.

Danny saw Sam's cheeks redden and followed her gaze. He gasped lightly so Sam wouldn't hear. There above both of their head was mistletoe.

Danny and Sam looked at each other in unison. They reddened some more. Sam looked down Danny decided to make the first move.

He took her chin in his hand lifting her face to his he leaned forward and Sam did the same. Danny held Sam close with his arms around her waist. And they kissed. Sam felt a huge flutter in her stomach and it rose in her chest. The kiss seemed to last forever as they held onto each other. When they finely resurfaced Sam smiled a very rare thing for her, and Danny smiled back.

"Oh man!" Danny said as he looked around Sam got it and looked around to but thankfully Tucker was no wear to be found.

They started walking back to the kitchen then Sam stopped Danny stopped to and turned to her.

"What?" He asked. Sam walked up to him and threw her arms around him. Danny was surprised but he awkwardly put his arms around her.

"Thank you so much for helping me last night it was when I needed a friend the most and you were right there. And then you try to make up for what had happened to me by inviting me over you are the most amazing friend I could ever ask for thank you so much." Sam blurted out.

Danny was a little shocked at Sam's behavior, but inside he was jumping for joy. He held Sam and she smiled up at him.

"Your welcome you made me worried about you." Danny said. "You where really… out of character your ok now right?"

"Yah thanks to you." Sam said and let go Danny reluctantly let go as well.

They walked back into the kitchen.

"Hey there they are!" Maddie said.

"Where were you two?" Jazz asked eying Danny suspiciously.

"We just went to make sure that everything was perfect." Danny said. Tucker watched his two friends and thought about the mistletoe that he had hung up hoping to trap the two under it then he realized what might have happened. He mentally smacked himself for not following them. Danny and Sam sat down they were slightly pink and they ate a lot trying to cover it up. They both mentally played the seen over and over in their heads this they thought was the best Christmas they had ever had, and thankfully nobody had caught them.

* * *

"Hehehehe… Man that was a good show." Ember said outside Fentonworks.

"Yah it almost made me cry." Sculker mocked. The huge group of ghosts laughed.

"And the best part is I got it all on tape!" Vlad yelled. There was a shout of happiness from the ghosts. "This is going on youtube!" Vlad said.

"Now you'd all better get out of here when I release the shield Skulker said we can't fight today." Everyone agreed they all got ready to flee and Skulker pushed a button on his arm. Then everyone took off.

Vlad went back to his mansion to upload the video to youtube. "Daniel is going to _try_ to kill me." Vlad chuckled to himself. He placed the name on the video: '_Loooove_ between friends' Vlad chuckled to himself once again and left the computer.

* * *

Everyone ended the day with a movie they decided to watch 'Christmas Shoes' and you could hear sniffling in the background every now and again. When the movie ended everyone got up and stretched except Danny and Sam the group realized the two had fallen asleep in each other's arms.

"Awwww isn't that cute." Maddie said. Tucker whipped out his PDA and took countless photos.

"Good job little brother." Jazz murmured.

Maddie called Sam's mom telling her wear Sam was and saying she may not come home tonight because she fell asleep watching a movie.

"Oh all right." Sam's mom said but keep your hormonal teenager away from her.

"Sure." Maddie said and hung up.

Tucker yond, well I'd better head out it's getting late.

"Oh ok goodbye Tucker." Jazz said.

"Yah see ya!" Jack said way too loud.

Tucker walked out of the house.

"It _is_ getting late!" Maddie said looking at the clock.

"We'd better hit the hay."

"Yah." Jazz said they all went up stairs and went to bed.

Hours later Danny's eyes fluttered open. He vaguely remembered watching a movie. Then he felt breath on his arm. He looked down to see sleeping Sam next to him. He smiled. then she started moaning in her sleep with a look of fear on her face.

"What the-?" Danny said. She started kicking. "Whoa!" Danny said. "Sam, Sam, SAM!" Danny shook her awake.

"Hu?" She asked and looked around. She saw Danny and sat up quickly. "What the heck was that all about I think you bruised my leg." Danny said. "What where you dreaming about?" Sam looked at him. She sighed in relife and fell back onto the couch.

"Man that was scary!" She said.

"What the heck Sam?" Danny asked.

"Well it was just a bad dream." Sam said. "I'm tiered good night." She closed her eyes.

Danny eyed her suspiciously.

"Oh, ok you don't have to tell me but if you don't I'm going to tickle you to death!" Danny said and started poking her. She started squirming.

Danny was having the time of his life.

"Ok, ok, OK!!" Sam said.

"It was Dan." Danny's smile disappeared.

"What?" He asked.

"It was Dan." Sam repeated. "See... he escaped and blew up Clockwork then he came after you while you were sleeping and we were having a sleep over. And I tried to stop him but you died and couldn't save anyone then Tucker fell out a window and I was left…" Sam stopped there she did not want to tell Danny what had happened next.

"Sam are you ok?" Danny asked with concern in his voice.

Sam noticed her heart rate was WAY above normal. And she was breathing hard. Danny rubbed her back. Sam didn't want to show it but she was traumatized, Danny noticed it though and got up he changed into his alter ego. And held out his hand.

"Come on!" He said. Sam looked at him and got up as well. "I'll take you to my secrete place that always calms me down."

He took Sam in his arms and went up threw his bedroom he grabbed a blanket and flew out into the night air it didn't bother him much but he knew Sam was probably freezing. He wrapped the blanket around her and flew into the forest outside of town.

Danny landed in a cave and set Sam down. Sam looked around and gasped the cave was glittering with all the different minerals in it, it looked like tinsel.

"It's beautiful…" Sam said.

Danny smiled. "Yah I found it a few weeks ago and I've come here a lot since it calms me down or just makes me feel better. And look he bent down it's full of really pretty jewels. He gave her a blue see-through jewel."

"Wow…" Sam said quietly.

"Do you like it?" Danny asked. "Yes I do!" Sam said she had never liked anything really girly but this was absolutely ok.

And Danny said suddenly. "During the day the light shines thrue jewel fragment in the walls and it makes colors dance around here. This can be our secrete place that nobody knows about because only I can get into here there is no way out unless you are a ghost."

Sam smiled. "It's not very cold in here." Sam commented.

"Yah I know, I don't know why, but it's never cold here."

Sam was so happy she completely forgot about her horrible dream. "We don't want anyone to worry." Sam said. "We'd better head back."

"Yah good idea." Danny agreed. He picked her up and flew out.

They went back to Danny's house and fell asleep again but this time in Danny's bed. The rest of their Christmas was good and happy until the day after Christmas they decided to surf youtube…. Tucker laughed his but off and Danny and Sam nearly died of embarrassment. Then a month later Vlad was in a coma............. MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!

* * *

Well there ya go sorry it's a little late for Christmas but I got snowed in and couldn't cme home Christmas Day then the internet got turned of again and it took forever to fix then I still had to fugure out how to end this story so SORRY!!!! ya know it was suppost to be funny and cute at the same time I don't know how I did with that... and I think I OVER DID it with Sam and Danny could you tell me??? please???? REAVIEW!!!!! ...sorry.... anyway please reaview??? *Puppy dog eyes*


End file.
